Rest
by Luthorin
Summary: Erestor was a hard working elf; too hard for his own good. What would Glorfindel and Elrond do to make him rest? Erestor, Glorfindel, Elrond. One-shot. Friendship with maybe a hint of slash if you squint a bit.


Rest

.

.

.

Rated: I'm not sure about rating, maybe PG-13, just in case.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mind, but the plot.

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. This story is not beta-ed.

Summary: Erestor was a hard working elf; too hard for his own good. What would Glorfindel and Elrond do to make him rest? Erestor, Glorfindel, Elrond. One-shot. Friendship with maybe a hint of slash if you squint a bit.

.

.

.

Everything in Imladris seemed perfect. Everybody was happy, more or less, thanks to her lords for their hard working. Elrond, as the heart of the house, overlooking the welfare of his people, Glorfindel was responsible for the safety of the realm, and Erestor took care of the rest.

Define the rest?

The rest was to get enough food, cloth, shelter and medication for everybody, to give young elves and sometimes some seasoned elves the education they needed, to make peace with other realms, and to do many other things that could not be described here.

That was the rest, which consumed almost all of his time in each day.

"Erestor?"

Erestor raised his eyes from the parchment he was reading to see Glorfindel, standing at the door, smiling at him.

"Welcome back, Glorfindel. I didn't hear your arrival. How long have you been back?" Erestor greeted the golden lord.

"Just arrived." Glorfindel replied. "What are you reading that make you engross in it so much? It must be very interesting."

"The number of cattle, chickens, eggs, milk and many other things we produced this month."

"Ah, very interesting indeed." Glorfindel said sarcastically. He sat down on a chair in front of Erestor's desk and looked at the counselor closely.

"Geez, Erestor! When was the last time you go to sleep? The real sleep, not a nap, that is." Glorfindel asked, concerned.

"A few days."

"Really?" Glorfindel raised his eyebrow unbelievably.

"A week maybe?" Erestor replied quietly.

"You need to take a rest! Your health is more important than the cattle, the chickens or whatever in those reports!"

"I know my limit, Glorfindel." Erestor glared at the golden lord annoyingly.

"Apparently." Glorfindel sneered.

A cough from the open door interrupted their banter. The counselor and the captain turned to look at the new comer who glided inside the room cheerfully.

"Elrond."

"What are you too talking about? It sounded entertaining." Elrond asked without a hint of sarcasm, but obviously sarcasm.

"Entertaining indeed." Erestor muttered.

"I supposed you have a report from your scouting, Glorfindel." Elrond sat on another chair beside the captain.

"Yes." Glorfindel cleared his throat. "There was no trace of unusual incident in the southwest. However, on the way back, we stopped by a village near the border, Tia."

"Tia is one of our suppliers for wheat and barley." Erestor said.

"Yes. The farmers told me they got a problem with their produce. Their wheat was mysteriously dried out. They had no idea what happened to them. They already investigated for the bugs and any other disease, but found none. They asked whether we can send an expert to help them."

"Uhm, this must be done as soon as possible." Elrond nodded his head.

"I will ask Master Lebethron to go there with me." Glorfindel said.

"Uhm, it might be a little problem." Erestor sighed. "Master Lebretron and his assistant went to Greenwood since last week and he will be back in three months."

"But we still have to send someone to help investigate the problem; someone who knows about agriculture very well." Glorfindel knitted his eyebrows worriedly.

"There is only one." Elrond sighed.

"Who?" Glorfindel hoped it was not who he thought.

"Erestor."

"No." Glorfindel countered immediately. "Erestor barely has time for himself. Can you see how exhausted he is!?"

"I know but we have no better choice!" Elrond argued.

"There must be!"

"We will leave at first light tomorrow morning."

Erestor interrupted the lords' argument calmly.

"What?!" Glorfindel shouted. "You can hardly stand by yourself. How do you suppose to travel there?"

"I know my limit, Glorfindel." Erestor glared dagger at the golden lord. "If you will excuse me, I need time to finish these documents before traveling."

With that he continued to read the documents on his desk without any further glance at the two lords.

Elrond and Glorfindel looked at each other, and left Erestor to his works.

.

.

.

The next morning, Elrond came to the stable to see his trusted counselors before they left the house.

"Have a safe trip, mellon-nin."

"Thank you, Elrond." Erestor bowed his head to his lord.

"Did you sleep last night, Erestor?" Elrond knitted his eyebrows in concern.

"No. I have to clear many things before going."

"You are a hard head, you know that, Erestor?"

"Yes, I know." Erestor smiled.

"I'm worried about you."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll come back before the twins even realize I'm not here."

"Take your time."

"Any advices for me?" Glorfindel asked Elrond after Erestor went to check his belonging for the last time.

"Take care of him."

"I promise." Glorfindel nodded his head. "What should I do if he threatens to murder me?" He whispered.

"Then make sure that you sacrifice yourself for a good cause." Elrond smirked.

"That's comforting." Glorfindel glared at his lord.

"I know you can do it. Have a safe trip, mellon-nin."

.

.

.

The storm was getting stronger. The rain was too heavy for the two lords to continue on the path.

"We need to find a shelter!" Glorfindel shouted. "There is a cabin not far from here. Can you hold on until we reach the cabin?"

"Lead on!" Erestor shouted back. Now he was soaking wet and felt cold. Even though elf should not feel cold, he did right now.

The weather was warm when they departed Imladris. The sky was clear. However, when they got half way to Tia, the weather was drastically changed. The rain was pouring over their heads while there were thunderstorms and lightening ahead. They had to dismount their horses and walked slowly instead.

Glorfindel led them to a cabin a while later. The cabin was small, but had a stable for the horses. Glorfindel was the one who ordered his soldiers to build this cabin for them to take a rest or for emergency, so there were many necessary items and provisions stocked in the cabin, including dry straw for their horses.

"You go inside. I'll take care of the horse." Glorfindel told the counselor loudly. "Set the fire and boil some water too."

"Alright." Erestor replied and entered the house.

He was surprised when he found that the house was cleaner than he expected. There was no dust or cobweb. Even the bed was made with clean sheet and pillows. It looked like someone had been there.

Erestor swirled around when he heard the door opened.

"What are you doing?" Glorfindel asked when he saw Erestor just standing there.

"Glorfindel, it seems like someone recently been here."

"Of course." Glorfindel laughed. "I stopped here before going back home yesterday. Why counselor, you are too suspicious!"

Erestor sighed with relieve.

"Alright then, I'll set the fire." He walked to the heart, but was stopped by the golden elf.

"Nay. You go get change. I'll set the fire." Glorfindel said while he was stripping himself half naked. "There were robes in the closet. Please bring me one too."

Glorfindel set the fire in the heart quickly. He glanced at his companion who was busying changing his clothes without realizing that the golden elf was admiring the view pleasantly. After finish donning his robe, he turned to see that Glorfindel was putting a pot of water over the fire to boil. The wet golden hair was plastered to the bare skin beautifully.

"You'd better change too." Erestor gave another robe to the golden lord, and turned to look around the cabin while Glorfindel was removing his trousers and putting on his robe.

They put their wet clothes to the rag and came sitting at the table in the middle of the cabin, waiting for the water to boil.

"You take good care of this cabin." Erestor complimented. "I didn't expect that this cabin would have enough utilities and provisions for us to stay here for a couple days. It seemed like you were intended to be back here very soon."

"The water is hot enough. I'll make some tea." Glorfindel made two cups of tea and gave one to Erestor. "You should take a rest. We cannot do much in here."

"I'm not sleepy." Erestor sipped his tea. It tested like his favorite tea he always drank to relax. How did Glorfindel happen to have his favorite tea kept in this cabin?

Erestor knew he did not want to sleep just yet, but his eyes did not agree with him. His eyes were heavy and ready to close. Elf did not sleep with his eyes closed. He reminded himself.

There must be something wrong!

There must be something in the tea!

He was about to warn Glorfindel when his eyes completely closed and he lost his consciousness into a deep sleep.

.

.

.

Erestor woke up to a dimly lit room drowsily. He still heard the rain outside. Where was he? He closed his eyes again to recover his memory.

"Glorfindel!?"

He cried out panicky and tried to get up, but found that his wrists were tied up to the bed post above his head.

"What!?" He tried to pull his hands free but to no avail. "Glorfindel!?"

"You are awake!"

Erestor turned to see Glorfindel walking to the bed, smiling widely.

"Glorfindel, you're safe!"

"Of course, I am." The Vanya sat down on the bed beside the dark-haired elf.

"What's this?" Erestor was confused. "Wait! You planned all of this?"

"Aye." Glorfindel was still smiling. "Except for the rain."

"And Elrond?"

"Of course."

"You two are death." Erestor gritted his teeth.

"It's all for a good cause!" Glorfindel's smile faltered.

"Please do explain." Erestor glared dagger at the Vanya.

"You see, you haven't slept for far too long. We were worried about you so much. Besides, you'll be cranky and moody if you have no rest for a long time. So Elrond and I just got a plan to take you away from your office. And here we are."

"About the village? The wheat problem?"

"Nothing really happened." Glorfindel shrugged his shoulders. "We just need you to get out of the house."

"Alright. I already have my rest, so can we go back home now?"

"No." Glorfindel smirked.

"Why?" Erestor narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You still have not enough rest. We will be here for at least three days."

"What?!" Erestor's eyes widen in disbelieve.

"You heard me."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No! I have a lot of works to do!"

"You already cleared your works before we left home." Glorfindel sneered.

"You bastard!" Erestor muttered.

"Eat something. I have cheese, fruit and soup for you here." Glorfindel took a tray of food from the table to put on his laps.

"Did you put sleeping potion in the food?" Erestor eyed the food suspiciously.

"Not this time." Glorfindel laughed.

"Untie me." Erestor pulled the tie on his wrist.

"Not yet. If I released you now, you'll try to escape."

"I won't."

"I don't believe you."

"Am I unbelievable now?" Erestor glared at the Vanya angrily.

"At this moment, yes." The captain replied deadpan.

"I don't want to eat." The counselor turned his head away from the Vanya who tried to feed him with cheese.

Glorfindel raised his eyebrow. Sometimes, Erestor was just like an elfling; so stubborn. He put the tray on the floor and looked at Erestor seriously.

"You don't want to eat. You don't want to sleep. You cannot escape. Sooo... what are we going to do?"

Erestor did not answer.

Glorfindel sighed.

"Erestor?"

Quiet.

"Well. I have an idea what to do with you." Glorfindel smirked.

Erestor was startled when he felt Glorfindel's hand on his cheek; stroking his cheek softly.

"Wh.. what are you doing?!" Erestor squeaked.

"What do you think I'm doing?" The Vanya raised his eyebrow challengingly.

"N.. No!" Erestor tried to move away from his companion.

"Then, will you eat and sleep? Rest here for three days?"

"Alright!" Erestor moved his head away from Glorfindel's touch.

"Promise me?"

"I promise!"

"Promise what?" Glorfindel asked seriously. He knew how Erestor could twist the words. He must be precise.

"I promise to eat and sleep and rest here for three days! Satisfy?"

"That'll do." Glorfindel nodded his head in acceptant. He retrieved the tray and started feeding his captured companion again.

"Won't you untie me?"

"Nay."

"You insufferable elf!"

.

.

.

Erestor woke up again at dawn. He saw sunlight shining through the cracks of the windows. He caught his breath when he felt a strong arm circled around his waist. Glorfindel's head was on his shoulder. His hands were finally free.

Erestor looked at the angelic face of his companion with soft eyes. Trust Glorfindel and Elrond to do this to him! He might leave Glorfindel right now, but his reasonable part told him that he would not get far. Glorfindel would catch him and might tie him up like a sack of grain. It would be embarrassing. Moreover, he didn't want to accept it, but he felt way better staying here with Glorfindel right now.

Besides, he would have revenges on these two lords when he got back home.

Revenge was always sweet.

.

.

.

Fin

Review please. :)


End file.
